Free the Mushroom Kingdom
Free the Mushroom Kingdom is the Hundred-Ninetieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 19, 2017. Synopsis Paul Gekko learns of both the legend of Sparda and has been sent as part of the exploration team but the Eggman Empire recruits Android 10,000 to ensure that Paul Gekko doesn't get his hands on the Perfect Amulet. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Legend of Sparda Discovered= At the abandoned city, Dante is attacked in his office by a mysterious woman named Trish. He impresses her by easily brushing off her assault, and tells her that he hunts demons in pursuit of those who killed his mother and brother. She says her attack was a test, and that the demon emperor Mundus, whom Dante holds responsible for the deaths of his family, is planning a return. The scene jumps to their arrival at an immense castle, whereupon Trish abruptly leaps and vanishes over a high wall. Dante explores the castle and encounters the game's stock enemies, the demonic Marionettes. He also finds a new sword called Alastor, and battles the first boss, a giant spider demon named Phantom. Dante wins the battle, but in what becomes a recurring theme, the defeated boss monster reappears a short time later in a corridor, forcing the player to choose a narrow escape or to fight in the tight confines. After further exploration and combat, Dante battles a demon named Nelo Angelo, who impresses Dante with his confidence. The demon wins, but suddenly flees upon seeing the half of an amulet Dante wears. The demon attacks twice more in later missions, and is eventually revealed to be Dante's identical twin brother, Vergil. After Vergil's final defeat, his amulet joins with his brother's half, and Force Edge, the game's default sword which belonged to the twins' father, becomes the powerful Sparda sword. When Dante next meets Trish, she betrays him and reveals that she too is working for Mundus. But when her life is endangered, Dante chooses to save her. Saying he only did so because of her resemblance to his mother, he warns her to stay away. Yet when he finally confronts Mundus, who is about to kill Trish for his plan, Dante again chooses to save her and is injured. Mundus tries to finish him off, but Trish takes the attack instead. Dante becomes enraged and unleashes his full power, a power that was inherited by Sparda. In the cutscenes, the statue starts to crack as it glows to release inside of it, Mundus spread his wings to shape the background into a dimension that he transports Dante into it. Dante questions the reason of creating Trish while Mundus rhetorically answers that he could create anything, just like he created Trish for his plot to weaken Dante. With a mighty imperative word to silent the Demon Emperor, Mundus flies up to the clouds just to lure Dante. He transforms into Sparda´s form as the epic battle begins. Dante is victorious, and leaves the amulet and sword with Trish's immobile body before departing. Later Mundus returns and corners Dante, who is now greatly weakened, before he can flee the island; but Trish comes in time and lends Dante her power. Dante defeats Mundus, who vows to return and rule the human world. When Trish tries to apologize she begins to cry, and Dante tells her it means she has become human and not just a devil, because "devils never cry". Dante and Trish escape on a plane as the island collapses. After the credits, it is revealed that Dante and Trish are working together as partners, and have renamed the shop "Devil never Cry". At the Koop Star, Toshiya welcomes Kyoji Ōtsutsuki to the Eggman Empire. At the Library, Vergil sees Nobuya reading the legend of the Yamata no Orochi which makes Vergil interested Lucia and Dante separately entering a museum where an important item called the Arcana Medaglia is stored. After defeating a group of demons in the museum, Lucia invites Dante to follow her to the Dumary Island, where he is introduced to Matier, her mother. Matier explains that she once fought alongside Dante's father, Sparda, to defend the island against demons. |-|Devil May Roar= In the series of flashbacks, after the death of Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko and in the aftermath of the Grand Civil War, Sparda was the most powerful demon swordsman in Hell. During this time, he was the mentor of the twin brothers Baul and Modeus, and he entrusted his teachings to Modeus. At some point, he saw the tyranny and injustice of the Dark Emperor and rebelled, fighting to save humanity. Before his rebellion, he made a pact with his students to live true to their aspirations and to carry them out. He alone defeated the hellish host, before moving on to the Emperor of Darkness himself. Sparda defeated Mundus, sealing him into a marble vault, and what was left of Mundus's armies retreated back into the demon world where it in the core of the Pipe Maze. In order to close the gateway, Sparda used his own blood, along with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet. He poured his demonic energy into his beloved sword to close the door between realms, the Temen-ni-gru, though this also robbed him of the lion's share of his abilities. As an added measure, he also imprisoned within the tower its gatekeepers, Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf and Leviathan, and took the names of the Seven Sins in order to imprison them and set them as seals keeping the Temen-ni-gru underground. Sparda later appeared in the twentieth century where he met and fell in love with a human woman named Eva, who bore him twin sons. He would later disappear and eventually died at some point. At the Present, Dante, in his yet-to-be-named shop, where he has a call from a needy customer, but mentions he hasn't started business. Eventually as he digs into a pizza from a pizza box, Android 10,000 delivers pizza since he is recruited as Eggman Empire's pizza boy. The Eggman Empire helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower in exchange of defeating the Mushroom Rebels as a threat to Sparda's legacy. |-|Paul meets Dante= As Dante picks up a pizza, the "invitation" arrives and was the Mushroom being overwhelmed by Eggman's Army of Demons and Robots. Afterwards as Dante keeps the demons at bay and saves Paul Gekko, he leaves his shop to beat more demons as an enormous tower, Tem-ni-gru pops up. As Dante progresses he sets off to Vergil's "invitation" and begin a quest and drags Paul Gekko with him. |-|Battle of Temen-ni-gru= When coming across the entrance to the tower, Paul Gekko sees Princess Peach being kidnapped by Cerberus (a massive three-headed dog) who warns Dante that he, because he looks like other humans that he isn't welcome in the region, nor the tower . . . Dante defeats the monster where it has belief that Dante is unlike any other human. He is unsure about his true "nature" but Cerberus nonetheless offers his soul as a weapon to give Dante a protection against danger. Dante and Paul then are shown up by a woman on a motorcycle (given the name Lady) who doesn't waste time and passes by Dante, where he gets more motivated to go into the tower. The plan of the stranger and Vergil are seen to prevent any intruders from stopping the secret intentions, which is seen when they soon have Dante's half of the amulet that was the only momento left from their mother, which the hidden power is to join the other half and peel the gateway of the door to the demon world with the tower (is a function similar to a Hell Gate.) The man who is preventing an "unwelcomed guest" is Arkham, who has a known bond with the woman, and this "woman" is revealed to be Mary and is the daughter to him. Mary comes to the tower to kill her father because he sacrifised her mother to gain power. The four characters do tasks and goals to meet at the same place overtime. While progressing sections of the tower, most get encounters with demons and Dante comes across a fifth, more unknown character by the four, named Jester, who has knowledge of the tower and most of its functions, as he hides and takes his true form revealed later. Paul and Dante omes across Mary again and have an argument and different "beliefs" where he nicknames her "Lady" to escape while she is forced to take the job to finish the demons for him. Facing demons and many puzzles, Dante makes it to his brother at the peak of the tower, and he is disappointed that nothing was prepared the way he wants. Vergil instead was busy waiting to fight him and as each other fight off brutally, Vergil overwhelmed his brother and stabbed him with his Yamato. Angered by Dante's defeat, Ayame and Paul Gekko together used the Ryuseken to power up Dante's sword and his blood that builds up his dormant devil powers and when he explodes triggering his true form of his "power" Dante falls unconscious and when he awakens, he finds his true might and heads out to get back to Vergil as fast as possible along with Paul and Ayame which formed a new team for the future. When Dante was busy escaping the Leviathan's body, Arkham and Vergil make it to the tower's door and figure out a way to open it to progress to the control room located at the tower's basement. Where Vergil is taunted and told that he is a joke for being more human than demon, he impales Arkham and slays him to not need his help anymore. When he is on his own, Vergil uses the pieces of the spell while keeping anything away from him (which was Beowulf who stopped his tracks with scent, where Vergil takes his essence to aid him by swift force). When Dante comes to see Vergil's struggle noticing he is trying to get the tower awakened, he taunts him to keep him distracted in a battle. As Vergil takes his chance to get more of Sparda's blood in his brother to reactivate the tower, they become more busy with a fight and are seen by Lady who foolishly steps in a forbiddon area not for humans. As they are all busy stopping each other, Lady thinks Vergil corrupted her father but was in fact manipulated and where they continue, Jester comes in and applauds their efforts for helping him get his desire. Arkham evades their attacks and overpowers their attempts to stop him who eventually tells that Vergil is missing one key to get the Force Edge a force that has Sparda's power filled in it and to become a new god, Arkham stabs Lady with her bladed part of her gun to get the blood that belonged to her ancestor that Sparda killed to supress the force of the tower to open the gate. When the start of the process that the tower awakened with Dante, Vergil and Lady's blood, Arkham is brought up to the summit by the elevator that he is on and waits for his chant and the bells (which were a mystery until now) to be put together. Vergil is also seen unconscious while the two continue on wards. |-|Gates of Hell= Team Okaina progresses their own path and when chasing with the fatigued Lady, he takes the chance to face her father for her and leave her out. Lady stubbornly fights Dante, who is seen unstoppable for her to do this task and when he comes in a peaceful way up to her. Dante soon tells her about his purpose he cares to stop her father, and when Lady gets enough information for him to be trusted, she gives him the Kalina Ann, where she waits until the fight is over. When Team Okaina comes to the top and into the tower, after finishing the strange encounter with his shadow he comes to Arkham in a strange area he had to reach to. When Dante is disgusted by Arkham pretending to be his true father and how it was a disgrace, he is later overwhelmed with the power and is pushed into becoming a blob-like creature, he battles Dante in an effort to be powerful by any means necessary. In the battle as Dante was busy with Arkham, Vergil appears and takes his stand against the two to get power, he and him take on Arkham for not backing away from something very hard to have a grasp of control for. As the brothers are hindered of their weapons and Dante has one of his guns knocked out his hand, they reminisce their old, childhood saying "Jackpot!" and with the weakened Arkham taken out, he is kicked out of the demon world and drops to the tower's top in a hard force that paralyses his legs. Lady comes up to her father and as he pleades her assistance, she denies and abandons her name, while she also chooses to end his life (until ending up crying over her last family's loss). |-|Returning the favor= Dante and Vergil face off to have control of the property to the sword, Dante is intimidated and is told to give up his amulet from his stubborn brother. Dante fights off his brother and ends him with a powerful slash at the timing of Vergil's swing, costing him to be wounded and soon enough fall off into the dark part of the underworld. Where Dante escapes the soon-to-be closed and unstable portal, he takes the Force Edge and the amulet back with him and gives it to Ayame Muto for stopping Vergil from getting the amulet. Returning to the human world, Dante meets Lady outside the tower where she coins the phrase "devil may cry" while trying to comfort Dante over the loss of his brother. They form a friendship and the beginnings of a partnership in demon-slaying while giving the Mushroom Rebels enough time to escape from the demon horde. Dante later on names his shop "Devil May Cry". |-|Tien's sacrifice= =Yamata no Orochi Unleashed= After the Mushroom Rebels escape, the Ox-King and Chi-Chi are hot on Krillin's trail, in search of her husband and son. The Ox-King and Chi-Chi are hot on Krillin's trail, in search of her husband and son. Chi-Chi wants to know where Goku and Gohan are. “Uh…the truth is…” Sometime passes, and then Chi-Chi freaks out when she hears Gohan was taken by Paul Gekko and Goku died in saving the Mushroom Rebels from the clutches of Eggman when Darth Baron have captured her home planet. Chi-Chi then faints. Krillin wonders where Paul Gekko went when he took Gohan and remind Chi-Chi that Paul Gekko had killed Gamamaru the Toad Sage. At Eggman's Ekkl Base, Toshiya was most pleased with Kyoji for giving him a simple task; to capture Paul Gekko. While Tien was searching for Paul in the Egg Ekkl Fortress, He and Chiaotzu saw Paul Gekko being forced to resurrect the dreaded Yamata no Orochi. Tien can only watch in horror as Kyoji apologized to Paul that this is for the Mushroom Rebel's safety as he didn't want Ayame to suffer the same fate as his mother did and Tien, in desperation, orders Chiaotzu to quickly rescue Paul only to be captured despite Kyoji being comforted by a new friend of Paul Gekko and orders Chiaotzu to bear witness a revival of the Yamata no Orochi named Rūshī by using Tien's voice module. Toshiya revealed to Kyoji that the Emperor Eggman has arrived to let Kyoji control Rūshī once it extracts itself from Paul Gekko as it's host revealing that the hidden mouth inside the palm of the right hand is actually the Eight Sign Seal and the Biometals were the key. When Kyoji unlocked the Eight Sign Seal and the Biometals merged together once again and leaving Paul Gekko unconscious, Rūshī the eight headed serpent has been awakened was set free an act Tien can only watch in horror as he rescued Chiaotzu and carried the unconscious Paul Gekko. Tien practices the Evil Containment Wave, having learned it from watching Master Roshi perform it. After many attempts, Tien has fully mastered the Evil Containment Wave and heads off to the Shintotropolis where Kyoji had already helped Toshiya conquered it with the power of Rūshī the eight headed serpent under the name of Eggman. Tien orders Chiaotzu stay with the unconscious Paul Gekko while he checks out Shintotropolis. Unknown to them a strange shadow was watching from inside the forest. While Toshiya observes Rūshī's picking of the sacrifice to satisfy it's appetite, Tien watch in horror as every princess from each planet was chosen as sacrifice. Before the Holiday of Eggman Day, Priest of Shintotropolis tells Tien that his daughter is about to be sacrificed when the Moon is full. The Z Fighters with their families were shocked that he is about to die in a very one hundred minutes and Gohan; who had been saving his life was returning Paul's favor by devising the plan to revive him and forever contain by summoning two types of Digimon from the Digital World; Burgemon and Gekomon. They reach the village and look inside the large building. It is a factory where Gekomon use data packets to make milkshakes and the Hamburger Village filled with Burgermon. Impressed by one Burgermon's cooking ability, Gohan told the Burgermon Family that the in the full moon, Paul Gekko; a new friend of the Digimon will starve each year with the Eight Headed Serpent in the real universe on the lose. He explains that the Gekomon lived peacefully and Gohan quoted that before the Eggman Empire gain dominion over the Universe, cutting off all of the "Digital Bridges"; a gate way to the Digital World before Paul Gekko was born. One family in particular has its father agree to stop the Yamata no Orochi rampage and Gekomon agreed to help. With the plan beginning into action, Burgermon Family and the Gekomon starting making milkshakes and burgers on each of eight giant-sized trays. =Paul Gekko revived= So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as the Priest had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor and feeding on the Burgermon's best burgers. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking and eating, and all the heads lay down and slept giving Tien the opportunity to use the Evil Containment Wave on the Rūshī, with Paul Gekko as a Electric Rice Cooker, but died along with Chiaotzu shortly afterwards from the use of this technique which, though tremendously effective, caused death to the one who used it. After waking up, Paul Gekko slowly grieves for the death of Tien after learning that Kyoji did found a weak spot that Paul was hiding. Chi-Chi then faints. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom **Legendary Saints ***Seiya ***Shiryu ***Hyoga ***Ikki ***Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji's Brother ***Rain Ōtsutsuki **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Jack Spicer **Chase Young **Wuya **Minions of Set ***Anubis Ghidorah **Hannibal Bean **Paul Pedrosa's Mother **Frieza *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto **Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Ralf **Clark **Lien **Soiree **Leona **Hinka **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Geese **Krauser **Tung Fu Rue **Jeff **Blue Mary **Kain **Yamazaki **Billy **Lily **Joe **Rock Howard **Hwa Jai **Richard Meyer **Kim **Raiden **Alba **Mai **Kyoichi **Cheng **Jubei **Laurence **Big Bear **Kyo **Yuki Kushinada **Athena **Kensou **Chin **Duo **Xiao **Shen **Luise **Ash Crimson **Elisabeth **Ryo **Robert **Yuri **King **Chang **Choi **Xanadu **K' **Kula **Maxima **Tung Fu Rue **Alice **Gang-il **Luong **Shun'ei **Meitenkun **Sylvie **Kukri **Mian **Nelson **Bandeiras **Zarina **Dinosaur **Angel **Ramon **Shermie **Chris **Yashiro **Vanessa **Hinako **Seirah **Krizalid **Saionji Takato **Seo Yong Song **Gai Tendo **May Lee **Yeorin Lee **Makarov **Kakashi Hatake **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel **Levy **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Alzack Connell **Bisca Connell **Freed **Evergreen **Cana **Happy **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia **Yuka Takeuchi **Chiho Masuda **Jun Kubota **Manami Kusunoki **Kaori Yanase **Reimi Jahana **Satomi Yajima **Ayako Yuuki **Erina Goldsmith **Miranda Jahana **Kyouko Kirishima **Tamao Mitsurugi **Pit **Ivan **Kyle **Issac **Garet **Ivan **Jenna **Felix **Alex **Mia **Piers **Felix and Jenna's parents **Susa **Kushinada **Omi **Kimiko **Tigress **Raimundo **Clay **Paul Pedrosa **Recca **Yanagi **Renge **Domon **Toki **Domon Kasshu **Rain Mikamura **Sai Saici **George de Sand **Chibodee Crocket **Argo Gulskii **Allenby Beardsley **Gohan **Piccolo **Krillin **Android 10,000 **Android 10,000's sister **Extor **Future Trunks **Vergil **Dante **Lady Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra *Tai Shui Locations *Xenoblade Universe **Dynapaul Galaxy ***Dens **Multiverse Planets ***Wukong ***Gundam Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon